High School
by BELIEVER99
Summary: Hiccup is the school geek he gets bullied and made fun of. but then he happens to befriend Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel. But as things get worse and worse, they grow closer and closer together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, look who's coming," Flynn Rider motioned his shoulder. Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snoutlout follow his gaze to Hiccup. Smiling evilly, they walked up to him. Hiccup saw them coming. He stopped and waited for them. It was a routine now. Every morning they would pick on him until he gave them his homework or lunch money.

"Look who we have here!" Flynn exclaimed as he stopped in front of him. Tuffnut and Ruffnut came up behind Hiccup and grabbed his arms.

"Hey-_hic_-Flynn," Hiccup managed. Flynn motioned Snoutlout to grab Hiccup's bag. Snoutlout picked it up and rummaged through it.

"Yep, everything is here, wait!" Snoutlout looked up. "Where's the math?"

Hearing that, Flynn seized the front of Hiccup's shirt.

"You holding back from us, you little cheat?!" Flynn spat.

"Me, a cheat! You're the one who is taking my homework!" Hiccup quickly covered his mouth. "I-I'm s-sorry, I m-mean –_hic_- no, my math is _–hic-_ in my locker."

"Let's go find out," Flynn said as put Hiccup down. They strutted down the hallway toward Hiccup's locker.

"Open it up," Flynn ordered. Hiccup stumbled over and started turning the dial with a shaking hand. Finishing the combo, he pulled. It didn't open. _No, no, no, no! Not now, please don't jam now. _ Hiccup begged.

"I said open it," Flynn yelled.

"I-it won't _–hic-_ open," Hiccup muttered. Flynn grabbed him again by his shirt and got really close to his face.

"Let's go outside," Flynn whispered, spitting in Hiccup's face.

Flynn's cronies dragged Hiccup outside. There they held him off the ground about three inches. Flynn walked up to him.

"You should be scared," He smiled cruelly. He swung his arm and sucker punched Hiccup hard. Hiccup gasped. Flynn hit him five more time before he was satisfied. He looked at the others.

"I'm done. You guys have some fun with him." He turned and walked off. The two holding Hiccup up dropped him to the ground. They then started kicking and punching him all over.

_RIIINNNNGGG_, the bell sounded. The three bullies turned and ran to their homeroom. Hiccup stayed on the ground, moaning. He flinched when a shadow fell over him. He prepared himself for more punches.

"You okay?" a voice asked. Hiccup looked up. Jackson Overland offered his hand down to Hiccup. He took it and stood up.

"Thanks," Hiccup muttered.

"No problem," Jack smiled at him. Hiccup scooted away from him. It was his group that had beaten him up.

"So what happened?" Jack asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Flynn Rider is what happened," Hiccup said. Jack looked surprised, then anger filled his eyes.

"Hmmm… oh, by the way, I'm Jack," he stuck his hand out.

"Hiccup," Hiccup told him while they shook hands. Jack looked bemused.

"Hiccup?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a nickname," Hiccup told him. Looking at his watch, he said, "Oh, I have to go."

"You might want to wash up a little," Jack motioned to Hiccup's face. Hiccup felt his cheek. His hand came away with blood.

"Oh, thanks," Hiccup muttered.

"If I was you, I would just skip. I mean, you're just going to get into more trouble. You could come with me. I was going to skip this morning anyway." Jack offered.

"No, I can't miss any classes. If I don't do all the homework, they'll kill me. Today was just for not having math." Hiccup turned to go into the building.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just hang around me. They won't mess with you, I promise." Jack said.

"Well," Hiccup glanced at the building. "As long as we come back at lunch."

"Deal," Jack smiled. "Let's go." They turned away from the building and walked down the sidewalk.

_Hey! Hoped you liked it. Sorry, i don't do that much imagery. You'll just have to picture it in your head. _

Jackson Overland aka Jack Frost

Eugene Fitz Herbert aka Flynn Rider

Henry Haddock aka Hiccup

Merida DunBroth aka Frizzball

Riley Corona aka Rapunzel

Ted Nufts aka Tuffnut, Reagan Nufts aka Ruffnut, Sid Louts aka Snoutlout

Astrid

Mr. North aka North

Aster aka Bunnymund

Sandy aka Sandman

Tina aka Toothiana

Mother Gothel aka Gothel

Pitch Black


	2. Chapter 2

Merida was watching out of the homeroom window when she saw the 'legendary' Flynn Rider and his cronies drag out a skinny kid with brown hair. They held him in the air while Flynn took a couple swings at him. Outraged, Merida stood up and headed for the door. But before she could, Astrid grabbed her arm.

"Don't get involved," she muttered.

"What?! What do ye mean 'don't get involved? They're beaten him up!" Merida told her.

"We can't do anything. If we do, they'll just pick on him more for a bunch a girls saving his butt." She explained. Merida huffed and sat back down at the window, wincing at every hit the kid received.

Finally, the kids left when the warning bell went off. But the kid just lay there. Merida was about to go help him when a kid with white hair came up to him and helped him up. They talked for a little before walking down the sidewalk. Sighing, Merida turned away from the middle. Right then is when Ted and Reagan Nufts and Sid Louts walked in. Merida glared at them but they didn't seem to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was livid. He couldn't believe that Flynn would go this far. He would have to fix it.

"So, how long has Flynn been doing this?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well, I don't know. Maybe a couple months now. But that was the worst that's happened. Normally they just take my homework and go." Hiccup answered.

"Dang, if I knew that…" Jack drifted off in thought.

They walked for a while, having small talk here and there. They were heading back to school when Jack turned to Hiccup.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? You should've, at least your parents." Jack asked. Hiccup looked at him and then looked away.

"M-my dad would j-just tell me to toughen up," he mumbled. "And I don't have any friends to tell." He whispered. Jack wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, I hope you consider me a friend," Jack smiled at the kid. Now it was Hiccup's turn to be surprised. _He wants me to be his friend? _Hiccup thought. He nodded his head.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled. They turned and went through the front doors. They headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"So what class do you have next?" Jack asked.

"History with Mr. North," Hiccup sighed. _Shoot, that's what Flynn has_ Jack thought.

"I'll be right back," Jack told Hiccup. He turned and walked down another hallway. He walked into a classroom.

"Hey, North." Jack greeted the large Russian man.

"Oh, Jack! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, you know that scrawny kid, Hiccup, right?" North nodded. "Well, this morning…"

Jack told him everything that he knew. But then he brought up his dilemma.

"But, you see, the problem is that Hiccup and Flynn both have this class next. Could you just keep an eye out?" Jack asked.

"Good job, Jack. Looks like you made new friend, no?" Jack smiled at North. North never did like Flynn. He was always trying to get Jack better friends.

"Yeah, maybe so," Jack said as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Twerp alert," Snoutlout nudged Flynn.

"Hmmm, guess he didn't learn his lesson," Flynn laughed. The headed over to where Hiccup was.

Merida's eyes didn't leave Flynn all morning. So she saw him start off towards the kid he beat up this morning. She stood up and started off towards the kid.

Hiccup jumped when he felt to hands grab his arms and spin him around.

"Where were you this morning? We missed you," Flynn smiled. He looked down at Hiccup's lunch and smiled cruelly. He motioned for them to follow him back to the table in the corner.

"You hungry?" Flynn asked. Hiccup was too scared to move. He glanced around to try to find Jack.

"Here, I'll take that for you," Snoutlout took Hiccup's tray and gave it to Flynn. Flynn, then, took it and slammed the contents in Hiccup's face.

"Hey, Flynn! Look what I found!" Tuffnut pulled out Hiccup's math spiral. Flynn raised his eyebrows.

"Look at that! What our luck! It seems as if you were holding back from us after all. And we can't have that happen again can we?" the others smiled evilly. Ruffnut grabbed Hiccup's hair and forced his head back. Flynn slowly opened up a milk carton. He held it above Hiccup's head and slowly dumped the contents. Hiccup sputtered and spat the milk out of his mouth.

"Not done yet," Flynn said as he punched Hiccup in the gut. After a couple more hits, Ruffnut tapped Flynn's shoulder.

"Hey, Rapunzel is coming," she whispered. Flynn's eyes widened.

"Make a wall! Make sure she doesn't see him." The cronies dropped Hiccup to the floor and blocked from view.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" Flynn called. She walked over to them, smiling.

Jack walked into the lunchroom and looked around for Hiccup. He couldn't find him. Jack frowned. He grabbed a girl with crazy red hair's arm.

"Hey have you seen Hiccup?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"A kid with brown hair and really scrawny?" Jack nodded. She pointed her finger to Flynn and headed off in that direction. Jack followed her, but he became skeptical when he still couldn't see Hiccup. They walked over to Flynn who was talking to Rapunzel.

"Hey, Punzie, have you seen Hiccup?" Jack asked her. Flynn's cronies glanced nervously at each other. That's when he heard moaning. Pushing past the three, Jack saw Hiccup lying in a mess of food. He knelt down.

"You okay kid?" Jack asked. He helped Hiccup to his feet.

"What happened?" Rapunzel gasped when she saw him.

"I'll tell ye what happened. These bullies happened!" Merida yelled as she threw a punch at Flynn. She connected right in the gut. Flynn grunted and folded over.

"Flynn! You did this?" Rapunzel was shocked.

"He deserved it, though," Flynn whined. Jack laughed.

"Let's go," Jack said as he headed to another empty table. Hiccup followed him, wiping food off his face and clothes. Rapunzel looked at Flynn before turning to follow.

"You coming, Frizzball?" Jack called. Merida huffed before heading over to the table.

They ate in silence for a while before Rapunzel broke it.

"My name's Riley Corona but people call me Rapunzel," she said.

"My name's Merida and I'm from Scotland."

"And her nickname is now Frizzball," Jack added. She glared at him.

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup muttered.

"Hiccup? What kind of name is that?" Merida exclaimed.

"Just a nickname, Frizzball. And I'm Jack." Jack spoke up.

"What a group!" Hiccup mumbled. But he was glad to have some friends or least people that will stand up for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Flynn used his pen point to poke Hiccup in the back.

"You got one wrong, twerp," He whispered. "You're going to pay for that and this time, no one will be there to rescue you."

"Mr. Fitz Herbert! I ask you why you are talking." Mr. North walked over to Flynn.

"I, uh, it's Flynn Rider, sir, and I was just asking Hiccup what the answer was," Flynn explained.

"Ah, yes? Mr. Fitz Herbert, you go and write your name on board." North instructed. Flynn stood up and scribbled his name on the board.

"Ah, yes. Now, Hiccup, you do same," North motioned to the board. Hiccup did as he was told. When he got back to his seat, the teacher then took the notebook Flynn had taken this morning and examined it.

Now, if I'm not mistaken, this is Hiccup's handwriting, no?" North plopped it onto Hiccup's desk. "Mr. Fitz Herbert, I will see you in detention," North said and then turned back to his desk. Flynn glared at Hiccup.

_RRIIIIIINNNNGGG_

The students quickly filed out of the room, heading towards their next class. Hiccup found Jack in the crowded hallways.

"Jack, Flynn's going to kill me," Hiccup whispered.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"He got caught using my notebook and got a detention," Hiccup explained. Jack laughed.

"You'll be fine. You're with me the rest of the afternoon, right?" Hiccup nodded.

"Sorry, I'm such a wimp, Jack." Hiccup looked at the floor. Jack felt bad for the kid.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Say, do you wanna hang out after school?" Jack offered. Hiccup nodded his head.

They headed down the hallway to math class.

"Hi, Jack and, um, Hiccup?" Rapunzel greeted them. "Are you doing anything later? Merida seemed lonely so I asked her just to be nice and she said no so I'm hanging out with her but I don't want it to be awkward." She explained in one breath.

"Sounds cool. Okay if Hiccup tags along?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great," Rapunzel sighed. "Okay, see you later!"

"Look at that, Hiccup! A double date!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows. Hiccup had to laugh.

"Come on, let's go." Hiccup started through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you do archery?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, it's really big in Scotland but it is mostly boys that do it," Merida explained.

"Which explains why you do it," Jack added. He received a punch on the arm. They all laughed.

"Hey, Hiccup, what time is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Almost 7 o'clock," he told her. She gasped and started packing her things away.

"What's up, Punzie?" Jack asked her.

"I'm going to be in trouble if I'm late. Mother will get mad," She told her friends. Jack noticed her rub her wrist. He reached towards her. She jerked away.

"Punzie, what's the matter?" Jack asked. He slowly reached towards her hands. Holding her hand in his, he carefully rolled up her sleeve. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack stared at the purple bruise on her wrist.

"What happened?" Merida whispered.

"I asked Mother if I could have Merida over. S-she said no and I-I talked back." A tear slid down her face.

"Come on," Jack said, still holding Rapunzel's hand.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"To my house," Jack replied.

"Oh, no! I need to go home. Mother will hit me again," Rapunzel whimpered.

"No she won't. We'll protect you," Merida assured the girl. Rapunzel looked at her friends before slowly nodding her head.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have any other bruises?" Merida asked. Rapunzel nodded.

"Where?" Jack said as he locked his bedroom door. Rapunzel's hands flew to her stomach and she cowered back onto the bed. Merida sat down next to her.

"Punzie, you have to show us. If you want, the boys will leave," Rapunzel looked down at her hand. She then grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her bra and tons of black and blue bruises. The other three gasped. Rapunzel started crying. Soon the four were all hugging the girl.

After about ten minutes. Rapunzel wiped her nose and placed her shirt back on.

"I need to go. Mother will be angry," she muttered as she headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Jack said, stepping in front of the door.

"Jack, move!" She pushed out of the way and bolted for the stairs. Merida dived for the girl, tackling her feet. Hiccup than ran ahead of them blocking the front door. Jumping off the floor, Rapunzel shoved Hiccup towards the side.

"Ow," Hiccup grabbed his side. Confused, Rapunzel stopped. He didn't hit his side. But something had happened for every time he inhaled, he would wince in pain.

"Oh my God, Hiccup, I'm so sorry," Rapunzel said as she knelt down next to him.

"What's up?" Jack came up to the two.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hiccup said, trying to get up but then fell back down.

"Hiccup," Jack warned. "Tell us what happened right now or we'll do it by force." Hiccup looked up at him and then looked down.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled before lifting his shirt up. There, right underneath his last rib, was a huge back and blue bruise about the size of a fist.

"Oh my God, Hiccup. Did I just do that?" Rapunzel gasped.

"No, it's okay. I already had it," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup, did Flynn do it?" Jack asked, kneeling down. Hiccup stared at Jack. Then finally, he nodded.

"I'm sorry I am such a wimp, Jack," Hiccup mumbled. They all, then, sat down on the couch.

"So… Anyone else have any other secrets?" Jack asked, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Merida. She sighed.

"Yeah, I do." She admitted. The others waited.

"What level in math are you guys?" she asked.

"Average Algebra, but I don't see how-," Jack started.

"Just answer the question," Merida huffed.

"Geometry," Rapunzel answered.

"Honors," Hiccup told them.

"Okay, what level are you in in Reading and English,"

"Average, again," Jack said, quite annoyed.

"Honors," Rapunzel said.

"Same," Hiccup nodded towards Rapunzel.

"Well, you see, in Scotland, I was homeschooled. But I could get out of it really easily. And instead, I learned archery and horseback. In math and science, I am at 5th grade level. Reading and English, I'm at 6th grade." Merida admitted.

"What about history?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, I'm average in history," Merida answered.

"Well, it just so happens, you have befriended some pretty smart people," Jack said, motioning to Hiccup and Rapunzel. They laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I did get lucky there," She smiled at her friends.

"Your turn, Jack." Hiccup said.

"What, me?" Jack said. He was tempted to tell them his secret. _No, they wouldn't believe me and would leave._ He decided.

"Yeah, you," Rapunzel said.

"I don't have any secrets," Jack replied.

"That's bull crap," Merida stated.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. I am-," he was interrupted when there was a knock in the door. Rapunzel gasped.

"It's Mother!" She whimpered.

"Did you tell her you're here?" Hiccup asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"Frizzball, go hide with Rapunzel, quickly," Jack whispered. Once the two girls got out of site, Jack opened the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm here to pick Riley up," the woman stated, trying to look behind Jack.

"Rapunzel? She's not here. She left about two hours ago," Jack quickly did the math in his head.

"Oh, really? Then how come her phone is here? I tracked it to this house," She smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Jack turned, "Hiccup, go get Punzie's phone. She left it on the kitchen counter." Jack turned back to Rapunzel's mother.

"May I come in and wait?" it wasn't that much of a question. Before Jack could answer, she pushed past him. Hiccup came carrying her phone.

"H-here you _–hic-_ go," Hiccup stuttered as he gave her Rapunzel's phone. The woman snatched it out of his hand and started looking around.

"Umm, are you looking for something?" Jack asked. The woman just glared at him.

After 10 minutes, she seemed satisfied.

"Let's go upstairs," she said, starting up the stairs. The boys followed each other. They watched as the woman looked in every possible hiding spot. Jack caught his breath when she opened up his bedroom door. Rapunzel's stuff was still on the bed. They walked in. Jack sighed with relief. Punzie's stuff was nowhere to be seen. But he did notice the window was open.

Eventually, the woman decided that Rapunzel wasn't there.

"I'll be watching you," was all she said as she left the house. As soon as the door closed, Hiccup ran upstairs. Jack followed him. The two went to the open window.

"She's gone," Hiccup called out. He bent out of the window and helped pull Rapunzel back into the house. Merida climbed in after her. They were all quiet.

"Now what am I going to do? She'll kill me if I go back now," Punzie whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We'll figure something out," Jack told her. They all froze when they heard the front door open.

"Jack!" Jack ran out of the room, the other three following him.

"Hey, North." Jack greeted. The other three looked between Jack and the big Russian man.

"M-Mr. North is your-," Hiccup stuttered. Jack laughed.

"No, legal guardian," he assured them.

"Yes, yes," North said. "Jack, Aster, Sandy, and Tina are coming tonight."

"Cool, um, we have a problem," Jack said, glancing at Rapunzel.

"Yes," he saw Jack glance at the blond. Punzie rubbed her wrist. He understood. He walked over to the girl. She stepped back.

"How long?" North asked. Rapunzel hesitated.

"Two years," she mumbled, confused on how he knew.

"What do we do? Her mom came over and searched the whole house. She and Merida hid outside." Hiccup said.

"Well, she knows about this house so Ms. Corona can't stay here," North said.

"I told her about Merida," Rapunzel admitted. Everyone looked towards Hiccup.

"My dad wouldn't allow it," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, we figure something out," North told them. Just then someone knocked on the door. The four teenagers jumped. Hiccup, Jack, and Merida stepped in front of Rapunzel, hiding her from view. North got the door. In walked Aster, Sandy, and Tina. The kids relaxed and stepped back.

"Hey, mate." Aster greeted North. He had dark hair with a navy blue tint and was very tall. Sandy waved. His clothes were golden and matched his spiked up gold hair.

"Hi, North. Hi, Jack! Who are your friends?" Tina buzzed. She had dark brown hair with strands of purple, blue, and green.

"Oh, this is Hiccup, Frizzball, and Rapunzel," Jack motioned to each one as he said their name.

"What kind of names are those?" Aster laughed.

"Nicknames. I'm actually Merida," the red-head said as she glared Jack.

"And what about you two?" Aster motioned to Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"Oh, well my name is Riley but everyone calls me Rapunzel," Punzie told them.

"I'm Henry Haddock, but you can call me Hiccup," Hiccup said.

"And everyone, this is, um, Aster, Sandy, and Tina," Jack told his friends.

"Enough chitchat! Aster, Sandy, Tina! Follow me. We must talk," North boomed. The three guest followed the Russian out of the room. The four teens then went up to Jack's room.

The adults talked for a long time. Bored, Jack turned on some music.

"Oh, I love this song," Rapunzel squealed, grabbing Merida and swinging her around. The boys laughed. The two girls danced next to each other, mimicking the others dance moves. After that song ended, Rapunzel spun over to where Jack was sitting. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up. They started dancing together. They kept at it through to the next song. Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him to the other two. They all spread around the room, laughing and doing their own dance moves.

Finally, the song ended. They all plopped down on the bed, breathing heavy.

"That was fun!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Anyone want to get a snack?" Jack asked, standing up. The others followed him down to the kitchen. He got four cokes and popped some popcorn. They headed back up to the room and piled onto the bed. Jack then turned on the TV.

Hiccup woke up about an hour later. The other three were sleeping still on the bed. Smiling, he laid back down.

"I'm glad you're all my friends," He said out loud before falling back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

North was a little hesitant letting all four kids sleep in one bed but decided against moving them. Even though they were quite different, they seemed to fit together.

"Just like us, no?" North asked.

"Aww, they're so cute when they sleep," Tina said.

"C'mon, mates. Let's go," Aster motioned for them to follow. Once they were down stairs, North walked over and picked a vase. Underneath was a red button. He pressed it. Suddenly the floor wall opened up to a secret room, containing a large globe.

"I love technology these days," Tina marveled. They walked inside. Instantly, Sandy, Tina, North, and Aster turned into their normal selves.

"Feels good to be back in my fur," Bunny said as stretched.

"Finally, off the ground," Tooth spun into the air. Sandy made signs over his head, too fast to make any sense of.

"Yes, it is much better being back to normal," North said, rolling up his sleeves, revealing his naughty and nice tattoos. They set to work around the globe. But only Sandy realized the moon peeking into the window. He tugged on North's sleeve.

"Not as good as Pole, no?" North asked. Sandy motioned to the moon.

"Ah, Man on Moon!" The other guardians walked over to where North and Sandy were standing.

"Long time no see, Manny!" North called out. "What is problem in world?" the moon beams created a shadow of a woman holding a dagger, a bear, a young man, and then Pitch Black.

"Pitch?" Bunny growled.

"But who are the other three?" Tooth wondered. But then the shadows disappeared. The light then fell onto a tile on the floor. Tooth gasped.

"He's choosing another guardian?" Bunny was astonished.

The image of Jack came up.

"Jack," North nodded. "He won't like it, though. He doesn't go by rules." But then the image changed to Hiccup.

"Two new ones?!" Bunny asked, bewildered.

"I don't think Manny's done," Tooth whispered. As if on cue, the image change, showing Merida. Last of all it showed Rapunzel.

"All of them? Wow!" Tooth said.

"How are we going to tell them though, mates?" Bunny asked.

"Well, we will start from beginning," North stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack was the first to wake up. He looked at his friends. He sighed and noticed a note taped to the door. Getting up, he read it.

Come to living room AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

Bring friends! -North

"What's it say?" Hiccup was awake.

"Just to meet North in the living room. You want to help wake them up?" Jack smiled. He stood up on the bed and started jumping.

"Wake up! Wake up! Time to get up!" He yelled. Rapunzel sat up and glared at him. Merida grabbed two pillows, one she threw at Jack and the other she placed it over her head.

"C'mon, grumpy heads! North has called a meeting," Jack said, poking Merida.

After a lot of poking, Merida got up and the four of them went downstairs.

"Ah, there they are," North bellowed.

"Good morning," Tina said, smiling.

"So, what's happened?" Jack asked.

"Ah, that. Get comfy. We have to start at the beginning." North warned them. The four all sat down on the couch.

"In beginning, there was darkness and fear. People were poor and had nothing to live for. So Man on Moon chose four guardians. Guardian of Wonder became Santa Clause who would bring children what they desired." North explained.

"Guardian of Hope was the Easter Bunny who would hide colored eggs and chocolate." Aster said.

"The Tooth Fairy was Guardian of Memories. The teeth she would collect held happy and important memories." Tina told them.

"And Sandman was the Guardian of dreams. He would give wonderful dreams children." North said. "These four helped destroy the fear and darkness. And becoming a guardian gave them immortality. So they protected the children from the darkness and from Pitch Black also known as the Boogeyman. He feeds off fear, he creates fear."

"But Pitch is rising again, and this time he has allies," Aster said grimly.

"Wait, how do you know?" Merida asked. The adults glance at each other before turning into their bodies. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel gasped.

"Y-you're-," Hiccup tried.

"Yes, we are the guardians," Tooth told them. "And the Man on the Moon has chosen you four." The teens just stared. North got up and opened the secret room.

"You see, every light on here is a child who believes and a child who we have to protect." North told them.

"So, we'll live forever?" Rapunzel asked. Sandy nodded. Tooth looked at Jack.

"You need to tell them now," She informed him.

"Tell us what?" Hiccup asked.

"My secret," Jack muttered. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I had a sister, Emma, and one day, we went out ice skating on the frozen pond by our house. But the ices wasn't strong enough in parts. It cracked under Emma's feet. To keep her calm, I told her that we were going to have fun and play hopscotch. On her third step, I grabbed a stick from behind me and pushed her off the braking ice. But then it broke under my feet and I fell in." Jack stopped.

"Then what happened?" Merida asked.

"I died." The other three stared. "You see that happened 300 years ago. The Man on the Moon saved me. I became Jack Frost." Jack walked to a long box and opened it. He pulled out a long stick. He then touched his staff to the ground. Instantly, the floor was covered in frost.

"Now, I know it is a lot to take in, so we'll let you guys have some ti-," Bunny started.

"I'm in," Rapunzel said. "I can't go back to Mother."

"Me, too." Hiccup added.

"Well, I'm not going to be left out of this." Merida smiled at her friends.

"So what are we guardians of?" Merida asked.

"You have to find out," North told them. "Now, please sign here." The three signed.

"Good, now you are Guardians in training," Bunny said. "Now let's get breakfast."


	10. Chapter 10

"We should bring them to the Pole, mates." Bunny said.

"I agree. It is too risky here," North glanced at Rapunzel.

"I'll take the kids to the airport and go with them," Tooth volunteered.

"Sounds alright," Bunny agreed.

"We leave after lunch," North said.

"Slight problem. We don't have our stuff," Merida pointed out.

"And I can't get my stuff," Rapunzel mumbled.

"That's okay, we'll stop by your homes on the way. And for Rapunzel, we'll just go shopping!" Tooth squealed. Rapunzel and Merida smiled, but the boys were annoyed when they found out they had to go too.

"It'll be fun," Rapunzel assured them.

They stopped at Hiccup's house first. It was small but had expensive furnishing. They followed him inside.

"Dad, I'm home!" Hiccup called.

"Henry Haddock! Where have you been? Oh, who are you?" Mr. Haddock came barging into the room.

"These are my friends, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel and Tina," Hiccup motioned.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock. We are going down to our lake house up north. We were wondering if Hiccup could join us." Tina asked. Mr. Haddock laughed.

"Take him if you want him. I don't need him here." He turned and went into the kitchen. Hiccup turned bright red.

"I'll go get my stuff if you guys want to go wait in the car," he muttered. The three girls left but Jack followed Hiccup into his room. He gasped when he went in. There were drawings, books, and little machines everywhere.

"Did you draw these?" Jack asked, picking one up of a huge dog. Hiccup nodded. "Wow."

Hiccup grabbed a couple of things from his room. Jack wondered around. Walking in another room, he heard a deep growl. Jack turned around to see the big black dog that was in the picture. He slowly crept backwards as the dog slinked towards him.

"Jack? Oh, Toothless get back!" Hiccup walked into the room and quickly grabbed the dog's collar. The dog looked up at his owner before sitting down and glaring at Jack.

"T-that's not a dog!" Jack stammered.

"Jack, this is Toothless, my dog. Toothless, this is Jack, my friend." Hiccup introduced them. "Do you think we can take him?"

"Sandy could probably take him," Jack said. They finished up and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Before they headed to Merida's house, they had to drop Toothless off with Sandy.

"Behave," Hiccup told his dog.

Merida's house wasn't that big. Which made sense since they were renting it.

"You guys can stay her. I'll be quick," Merida assured them before heading inside. She came back 10 minutes later, carrying a duffel bag. "Let's go!"

"So how long are we going to be gone?" the red-head asked.

"I can't say. You'll have to go through training and find out what your center is. There is also a slight possibility that you will gain some powers." Tooth told them.

"Oh," Merida mumbled.

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" Hiccup guessed.

"What are you talking about?" Merida forced a smile. Tooth slammed on the breaks, causing the teens to lurch forward.

"Merida! You didn't tell your parents?!" Tooth yelled.

"They would have said no," Merida whined. Tooth did a U-turn and headed back to Merida's head.

"You three stay here. Merida, come with me," Tooth ordered.

"Sorry, Tooth. I just really wanted to go and I know me mom would say no." Merida whispered as they walked up to the front door.

"Don't worry. We won't leave without you," Tooth reassured her. They walked inside.

"Mom!" Merida yelled. A woman with long brown hair walked in.

"Merida! Where have you been?"

"At my friend's house," Merida said.

"Hello, Mrs. DunBroth. I am Tina Fary, Jack's legal guardian," Tooth introduced herself, shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. DunBroth replied.

"I was wondering if Merida could come with us to see some historic sites." Tooth asked.

"Us? Who is all going?" Merida's mother inquired.

"Oh, Jack, of course, Hiccup Haddock, and Riley-," Tooth started.

"Nufts! Riley Nufts," Merida cut in.

"What sites?"

"Oh, we are about to do a chapter on the War of 1812. We're going to see some battle sites and museums," Merida told her mother. Mrs. DunBroth thought for a moment.

"Alright, you can go."

"Yes, thank you, Mother!" Merida hugged her mom. The two left the house.

"How'd it go?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fine, but, Merida? Why did you say that Rapunzel's last name is Nufts?" Tooth asked.

"What?" Rapunzel looked confused.

"Well, if Rapunzel's mum is going to be looking for her, then we shouldn't tell anyone that she's with us," Merida explained. The other nodded.

"Smart," Jack said.

"Guess what?" Tooth giggled.

"Shopping time!" The three girls squealed.


	12. Chapter 12

"How about this?" Tooth asked, holding out a beautiful orange and gold dress.

"Go try it on," Merida pushed Rapunzel towards the dressing rooms.

"How much longer?" Jack groaned.

"You two can go and wait over there," Tooth told them, motioning to the front of the building. Hiccup and Jack went over and sat down on a bench. Hiccup jumped when his phone rang.

"Oh, no. Jack, there is an Amber Alert for Rapunzel," Hiccup said. Jack stood up and walked over to where the girls were, Hiccup following close at his heels.

"We got to go," Jack told them, looking around at the store clerks.

"Why?" Merida asked, quite annoyed.

"We're going to be late," Jack muttered. Just then, Rapunzel walked out of the changing rooms. But before the group could get to her, a clerk walked up to her.

"Are you Riley Corona?" He asked.

"Punzie!" Jack called. "Are you ready to go? Oh, do you need something?" He stopped and turned his attention to the clerk.

"Well, you see, there was an Amber Alert for Riley Corona and she looks like her," the clerk said, motioning to Rapunzel.

"I think you got the wrong person. This is Rapunzel Overland. She's my cousin. She and her friends wanted to go shopping and dragged Henry and me along. And can I tell you how boring it is? They literally have to try on every single thing!" Jack rambled.

"Jack, we got to go," Hiccup said as he walked over, glancing at his watch.

"Nice talking to you," Jack smiled and walked off.

Once outside, the girls started the questions.

"What was that for?" Merida asked.

"Your cousin?" Rapunzel questioned.

"An alert went out for Rapunzel. Everyone is going to be looking for her now." Hiccup explained.

"So we have to go." Jack stated. They all hopped into the minivan and headed towards the airport.

"Okay, Punzie. We need to disguise you a little." Merida said, turning towards the blond. "Boys, if you turn around, you won't live to see the morning."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Hiccup assured them. "But we are immortal."

"Just shut up and don't look!" Jack and Hiccup laughed but they didn't turn around. Jack watched out of the window and Hiccup played on his phone.

Finally, they pulled into the airport parking lot. They all got out and waited while Tooth got their tickets. The boys were impressed at Merida's skill of disguise. Rapunzel looked older, with her hair up in a bun, huge sunglasses, and extreme makeup.

Hiccup jumped when his phone buzzed.

"Uh, we might have a problem," Hiccup informed them. It was another Amber Alert but this one showed all of them walking out of the store to their car. It eve showed the license plate.

"Looks like we all need disguises," Rapunzel said. They set to work.

Ten minutes later, they were ready to go. Tooth decided to split into groups to go through security.

"Rapunzel and Jack will go now and in about ten minutes, Hiccup and Merida will go, okay?" Tooth told them.

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked. Tooth laughed.

"Oh, I don't do planes. I'm flying myself."

"Let's go, Punzie," Jack said, grabbing her hand. He now wore a hat concealing his white hair and wore sunglasses as well. They headed towards the metal detectors.

They continued watching the other two. Once they were through, Hiccup and Merida went up.

"Easy-peasy?" Rapunzel asked. Merida shrugged.

"Where are your bags?" Jack asked.

"Oh, we left them with Tooth. I had some gadgets in mine," Hiccup explained. Merida just nodded.

"Passengers, we will now be boarding our flight. Please have your passport and ticket ready," the announcer called out.

"Ever been on a plane before?" Merida asked. The other three shook their heads.

"Oh, you'll either love a bunch or hate it entirely," the red head told them, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Rapunzel squealed when the plane started taking off. The other three laughed.

Once in the air, the blond stared out the window, eyes full of excitement. Hiccup was reading a book about dragons. Jack was having fun pressing all of the buttons. Merida was gripping the arms of the chair, her face a little green.

"You okay there, Frizzball?" Jack smirked at her.

"It's worse than last time," she muttered. Jack laughed which earned him a punch in the arm.

"You okay, Mer?" Hiccup asked. She nodded her head.

"This is sooooo fun!" Rapunzel jumped up and down in her seat.

"Not for long," Jack said, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Punzie asked 30 minutes later. The other three laughed.

"We have another two hours, Punzie. And this is considered a short flight," Merida grumbled. The blond flopped back, crossing her arms.

"I wish we were there already," She huffed.

"You look a little green there, Frizzy," Jack poked her side.

"How can anyone love flying?" the girl mumbled, slapping his hand away.

"I love it. You know, I can fly," Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Really?" Rapunzel squealed. He nodded.

"How do you like it, Hic?" Jack noticed the brunette looking out the window.

"It would be amazing to have wings," he whispered.

"You want to have huge metal wings instead of arms? No thank you!" Merida exclaimed.

"No, not metal ones. More like, uh," Hiccup thought.

"Birds?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, like a, uh, dragon," Hiccup's face lit up.

"A dragon, huh?" Jack asked. Hiccup's cheeks reddened.

"I'll be back," Merida got up and headed to the restroom. Rapunzel yawned and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Here," Jack pulled up the arm rest separating the two of them. Hiccup gave her a pillow. She placed the pillow against the window and propped her feet up on Jack.

"Wake me up when we get there," Punzie said before drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 14

"Punzie!" Jack screamed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Jeesh, you don't' need to ye-," Rapunzel was caught off when the plane pitched to the side, throwing against the window. Jack pulled her towards him.

"What's happening, Jack?" Merida yelled. People were screaming all around them.

"Pitch."

"W-what do we do?" Hiccup asked, his eyes full of terror.

"I don't know," Jack admitted, trying to hide his fear. He knew from the way the plane was moving that they were going to crash.

"Attention! In an orderly fashion, make your way to the back of the plane to receive instructions and a parachute," the pilot announced. People ran to the back. After receiving a parachute, the four stood together. Jack didn't have one due to him being a spirit. There was a cry. The teens turned around to see people crying around three little kids, young enough to not need their own seat. There wasn't any parachutes left. A woman was trying to undo hers but a man stopped her. That's when Rapunzel took her parachute off. Merida and Hiccup followed suit.

"Wait! Guys, they're looking for more," Jack said.

"Jack, this plane can fall out of the air any second," Hiccup said, handing his pack over.

"We will take the ones they find," Rapunzel smiled at Jack while she and Merida gave over theirs as well.

"Okay," Jack muttered. The four friends gathered in a group hug. That's when the first engine went out. With the lights out, the new guardians went to get Jack's and Rapunzel's things, knowing that when they got back, the only people on the plane would be the pilot. They walked in silence.

"It's kind of funny, you know," Hiccup said after a while. The others stayed quiet.

"What's funny?" Rapunzel whispered.

"We left to become immortal and here we are, ready to die," Hiccup said.

"Shut up." Jack growled. The three looked at him. He put his hand up to his head, thinking.

"Hic, you said you want to fly right? Like a dragon?" The brunette looked at Jack funny before slowly nodding.

"Well, do it!" Hiccup looked at Jack like he was crazy before smiling.

"I could… I have most of the right material, some things will have to be improvised but," he looked at his friends. "It might work."

"Punzie can go with Jack, so you only have to build two," Merida added. Hiccup started working. Jack headed for the back door and grabbed the handle.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Buy Hiccup some time," he muttered. Punzie nodded and stepped back, allowing Jack to fly out of the plane.


End file.
